The perfect Summer Romance - Misaki x Usui
by arwen eion
Summary: Misaki and her friends finally get away on the perfect vacation, but will a heroic blonde haired boy ruin it all? or will they fall in love? find out in my first fan fiction. Usui x Misaki Sakura x Kuuga (possibly) Shizuko x Kanou note: I do not own Kaichou Maid Sama, or the characters


Authors notes: my first fanfic, hope you enjoy. Usui X Misaki. it's Misaki first real Summer Vacation and she will meet an old rival, will they hit it off and become lovers?

* * *

><p>''<em><strong>YES! finally we are on vacation!.<strong>_'' Misaki squealed with excitement.

''_**Yeah well its been a long year, we totally deserve it.**_'' said Sakura.

''**_Well, at least it's just us._**'' pointed out Shizuko.

In that moment they all spotted the ocean, and Misaki and Sakura began to run toward's it. Leaving Shizuko left to walk alone towards the tropical beach. She hadn't really wanted to come along, but Sakura wasn't having it she want them to spend the last summer of school together.

''**_Wow..._**'' Misaki said under her breath waiting for Sakura and Shizuko to catch up. The last time she had ever been to a beach was when she was around seven or eight on a school trip.

"**_isn't it amazing!_**" Sakura said, taking in the beautiful surroundings of the beach paradise.

Once Shizuko caught up with Sakura and Misaki, they walked along a wooden walk way leading to a smoothie bar, a Hawaiian karaoke and dance club, a small cafe and a hotel they were staying at.

"**_We are SO going to the karaoke and dance club this summer!_**" put in Sakura

"**_No thank you, not my idea of fun._**" said Shizuko.

"**_Aww, your no fun!_**" replied Sakura in a sarcastic tone

Misaki didn't really care what they did, as long as they had fun and there was no boys, she would be fine.

"**_So should we check in and go have a look around our room?_**" Misaki said, before they could have an argument over what they were doing.

"_**Yeah we should my bags so heavy. Hey should we go for a swim afterwords?**_" said Sakura in response.

"**_Sure that sounds like fun!_**" Misaki said with excitement.

"**_I think I'll pass on the swimming, and just read my book._**" Shizuko said rather gingerly.

"**_Well that's settled, let's go!_**" Sakura said in a high pitched voice, and skipped towards the beached themed hotel.

once the three checked in and went up to the spacious yet well decorated room with three beds and they began to unpack. Misaki had finished first and walked out onto a small balcony and stared admirably at the view of the beach and sat at a small table, head resting on hands.

"_**Hey Misaki!**_" said Sakura as she poked her head around the glass door that lead to the balcony.

"**_Oh hey Sakura, what's up?_**" Misaki said curiously.

"**_Are we still going to the beach to swim, if we are we better get changed._**" Sakura pointed out as it had nearly been three hours since they had been here.

"**_Yeah okay, let's go._**" replied Misaki in a rather sleepy tone.

Misaki was wearing a pastel blue swimsuit with small bows tied at the shoulders, while Sakura was in an electric purple bikini with small white spots all over it.

"**_Last one in has to pay for dinner!_**" Sakura yelled as she raced towards the crystal blue ocean.

"**_You're on!_**" Misaki said while beginning to run.

As she ran, nearing the ocean she darted around people trying to avoid them when she tripped over a rock she gasped and braced herself to hit the ground. When she had realised she was being held up by a pair of strong arms, they began to pull her up so she was standing properly.

"**_Are you okay?_**" came the voice of which belonged to the pair of arms.

"**_Yeah, I'm fine, thank you._**" she muttered, not daring to look up. The voice sound somewhat familiar...

"**_Glad to hear it... Misaki-kun_**" answered the voice.

Misaki gasped "**_how did you..._**" she trailed off because she had looked up to who the voice was traced to "**_AGGH! Why are you here! You of all people, it had to be Usui Takumi!_**"


End file.
